Memories
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakranya, aku juga tidak menemukan tubuhnya diantara mayat-mayat anggota clan kita dan Uchiha..."/"Izuna, tinggalkan saja dia!" /"aku benci perang. Banyak anak-anak mati hari ini." /"apa kau mau mempercayaiku, Tobirama?" /My first time HashiMito and TobiTouka, long time a go before konoha build. Mind To RNR Mina?


Memories

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto are always owned all the character here, I just Have the Story and the Plot.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, HashiMito, TobiToka. My first time TobiToka and HashiMito, Noflame please**_

" _ **I don't need love like The Vow or The Note Book,**_

 _ **I don't need a beautiful love like a fairy tail,**_

 _ **But I need a strong love like Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz.**_

 _ **-Aphrodite Girl 13"**_

" _ **I Vow Wherever you go, I go,**_

 _ **You Ride, I ride,**_

 _ **You fight, I figt,**_

 _ **And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto,**_

 _ **I'm Gonna Die With You.**_

 _ **-Letty Ortiz (Fast and Furious 7)"**_

 _ **A/N : Aku berharap Fict ini bisa di terima sama readers FFN yang ngefans sama bang Tobirama, abisnya saya jarang nemu fict bang Tobi yang straight, kebanyakan Yaoi xixixixi, jadi saya berharap bisa di terima dengan baik. Jangan lupa memberikan kritik dan sarannya, semua itu sangat berguna bagi saya dan karya-karya saya.**_

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat tiba di lokasi peperangan adalah, separuh dari shinobi clan Senju sudah terbujur kaku di tanah. Tobirama Senju. Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melesat pergi mencari keberadaan wanita itu. Semua orang bilang dia adalah ninja dengan kemampuan sensor yang luar biasa hebat bahkan melebihi kakaknya, tapi kali ini dia justru merasa tidak berguna karena tidak dapat menemukan wanita itu. Kemana perginya dia? Dia seharusnya menjadi kapten squat ini sampai Tobirama kembali setelah membantu kakaknya. Uchiha tiba-tiba menyerang clan mereka secara tak terduga, hal yang ia khawatirkan pertama kali adalah kakaknya, Hashirama. Itu mengapa ia meninggalkan Toka, wanita yang sedang di carinya sekarang sendirian. Wanita itu cukup kuat dan tangguh untuk menghadapi squat musuh sendirian dengan pasukannya, karena itu dia berani meninggalkannya sendirian dan pergi mencari kakaknya, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan disini? Wanita itu tidak ada. Bahkan diantara mayat-mayat clan Senju dan Uchiha, Tobirama tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia bagaikan menghilang begitu saja.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya?" ia kembali melesat diantara pohon-pohon besar untuk menemukan wanita itu tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya, ck. Itulah kenapa ia tidak suka ada wanita di medan perang.

"kau sudah temukan dia?" tanpa menoleh, hanya mendengar suara dan merasakan cakra kakaknya saja ia sudah bisa menebak itu adalah Hashirama.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakranya, aku juga tidak menemukan tubuhnya diantara mayat-mayat anggota clan kita dan Uchiha. Aku akan menyusuri di sekitar sungai, _Nii-sama_ tolong cari dia di sekitar sini, aku takut Izuna atau Madara menemukannya dan membantainya." Ujar Tobirama, mengerti yang dimaksud adiknya, Hashirama melesat kearah yang lain dan ikut membantu mencari Toka.

"dimana kau sebenarnya, Toka?" entah ini untuk pertama kalinya atau bukan, tapi wajah khawatir Tobirama Senju padahari itu menujukkan kelemahannya dan wanita itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Izuna, tinggalkan saja dia!" untuk kesekian kalinya Madara memperingati adiknya, tapi pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya

"dan membiarkannya mati? Aku tidak bisa _Nii-sama_." Ujarnya lagi,

"Dia seorang Senju, kalau sampai dia sadar dia bisa membahayakan kita." Ujarnya,

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau dia melakukan itu, lagipula. Wanita ini adalah kelemahan Tobirama, kau ingin membunuh kakak beradik Senju itu kan? Wanita inilah kuncinya." Ujarnya lagi, Madara tidak menoleh ataupun menganggapinya ia hanya diam dan terus melesat diantara kegelapan malam.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hashirama memutari hutan yang sama tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan kerabatnya itu, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia masih hidup. Tidak ada gunanya, dilanjutkan pun hasilnya akan tetap sama, ia mengirim pulang anak buahnya dan melangkah kearah berlawanan, pria itu mencari adiknya dan medapati pria bersurai platina itu tengah duduk di pinggir sungar. Sepasang manik ruby miliknya memandang hampa bulan yang bersinar cerah, ia sudah melepaskan baju zirah dan pelindung kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan menahan kemarahan.

"aku tidak bisa memukannya, kurasa kau mengalami hal yang sama disini." Ujar Hashirama

"mustahil dia bisa hilang tanpa jejak seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Benar-benar…" ujarnya, ia mengambil satu shiruken miliknya yang tersisa dan meleparnya tepat sasaran kearah pohon besar di seberang sana

"Tidak ada gunanya mencarinya, Tobirama. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia masih hidup juga." Ujar Hashirama, ia ikut bergabung dengan adiknya

"aku benci perang. Banyak anak-anak mati hari ini." Hashirama memejamkan matanya, menela bulat-bulat bola penderitaan yang mengganjal kerongkongannya

"aku tahu, tapi apa yang bisa kita buat untuk ini semua?" ujar Tobirama, ia berdiri memakai kembali baju zirahnya dan pelindung kepalanya

"Besok hari pernikahanmu dengan Mito _-san_. Lebih baik kita pulang kalau tidak mau terlambat, akan sangat memalukan kalau seorang mempelai pria datang terlambat." Ujar Tobirama, pria itu berbalik dan berjalan medahului kakaknya

"apa kau mau mempercayaiku, Tobirama?" Tanya Hashirama, Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah kakaknya

"sejak kecil, aku menghargai dan menghormatimu _Nii-sama_. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun meragukanmu, jadi aku akan mempercayaimu sekalipun rasanya mustahil. Kalau kau ingin hentikan perang itu, hentikanlah aku ada disampingmu."ujarnya, Hashirama menghela nafasnya, kehilangan Toka Senju hari ini adalah duka terbesar bagi Clan Senju terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa menemukan jasad wanita pemberani itu. Hashirama memandang bulan sekali lagi, lalu ia bergabung dengan adiknya dan kembali ke desa tempat tinggal clan mereka.

***  
Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi Tobirama masih duduk memandang langit melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia menggengam sebuah kalung berbandul taring yang terbuat dari batu ruby berwarna merah. Kado ulangtahun darinya untuk Toka, kalung ini ia temukan di pinggir sungai tadi, ia menggengamnya. Apa mungkin wanita itu masih hidup, jika iya dimana ia sekarang, kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukannya? Dan jika ia sudah mati kenapa Jasadnya sama sekali tak bisa di temukan. Ia merasa tak berguna sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingnya dan memberikan kekuatan secara tidak langsung padanya kini menghilang dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Laki-laki macam apa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa hatinya bedenyut perih setiap kali mengingat wajah dingin dan perkataan ketus milik wanita itu?

"Toka…" ia memejamkan matanya, lalu memakai kalung itu dilehernya. Kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya saat ini, maka Uchiha akan menerima balasannya di medan perang yang berikutnya.

 **TBC. Baru prolog nih? Gimana ya? Lanjutga? Aku berharap sih bakal bisa di terima kayak fict ku yang 'stronger' dan 'You All I wanted' di terima dengan baik. Still, RNR mina?**

 **Aphrodite Girl 13**


End file.
